Harry and the Berries
by HotDog-Jo
Summary: Harry eats some berries that cause a very strange change within him. What will happen? Will he lose all he has.....or will he eat some fish? Read and find out!
1. Introduction

Authors Note: This is an introduction to the story.... it basically explains the setting and etc. so for those of you, who are well acquainted with Harry Potter and his world, this will be extremely boring! But PLEASE keep on reading, because the real story will begin soon. :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling

------------------------------------------------------

This story like many others starts like this.....

Once upon a time.....

But that is the end of the normality of this story, because this story is anything but normal.

It all starts, once upon a time, in a large forest outside the walls of what appears to be an enormous castle. But there are two things that make this forest and this castle different. The forest's name is the forbidden forest, and it is filled with unicorns, centaurs, and all sorts of wonderful and terrible magical creatures, and the castle is not a castle at all, but a school, and not just any school, it's a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's name is Hogwarts.

In this school students aren't taught math, language, and history, like in other schools, they are taught wondrous magical things. Such as how to cast spells and make potions. Basically, they are taught how to be wizards and witches.

Among these wizards and witches, there is one wizard, a very special wizard, with a very special story. His name is Harry Potter. To make a long story short, Harry defeated the most powerful dark sorcerer ever known to man or wizard, when he was only a baby. This miraculous event left him with a mark, a scar the shape of a lightening bolt, on his forehead.

The dark sorcerer that Harry defeated was Voldemort. Most wizards and witches fear to even speak his name. He was a terrible wizard, who had no mercy for ANYONE. He defeated many powerful wizards, except for Harry Potter, and because of this he hates Harry, and has been trying to defeat him for as long as Harry has been at Hogwarts.


	2. Hot Dogs for Dinner!

Authors Note: Now we really jump into the story! Enjoy! Review please!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling

------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day at Hogwarts School. After Harry had finished all his classes he ran to catch up with his friends, Ron and Hermoine.

"Hey Ron", said Harry, "What's going on tonight? Want to come with me to visit Hagrid after dinner?"

"Sorry, Harry, I can't", responded Ron

"Why?"

"I have to write a paper for potions, don't you?"

"Oh, no I finished mine yesterday, How about you Hermoine, want to come with me over to Hagrid's?"

"I would, but my potions paper really could use another page or two", said Hermoine, "I don't think I put in enough detail about the history of potions."

"But the paper only has to be a page long!" Retorted Harry

"I'm just trying to insure my grade Harry!" Hermoine snapped, "something you could do a little more of!"

"Ok...ok...I guess I'll go over to Hagrid's by myself", Harry replied sadly

"Hey, maybe tomorrow we can go down to the library and throw spit wads at the slytherins after dinner!", offered Ron, trying to cheer Harry up.

Hermoine shot them a mean look, "don't you go losing any of gryffindor's points you two!"

"Yes mother" Ron said in a High-pitched voice

Hermoine punched Ron.

"Ow!" Shouted Ron and he ran off pretending to cry

"Look what you did Hermoine!", Harry said, "You hurt him! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Will you guys quit it!" Hermoine shouted, exasperated, "I know you are faking it!"

"I am not faking it," Ron sniffed, trying not to laugh, "I'm as genuine as cheese is cheesy!"

"I'm not sticking around with you two nuts!" Said Hermoine, "I'm going to dinner now!"

"Okay let's get going" Harry said excitedly, "I heard that they are having hot dogs tonight"

"YIIIPEEE! HOT DOGS!", squealed Ron, as he ran of down the hall to dinner. Harry and Hermoine followed behind.


	3. Empty Buckets

Authors Note: Let the adventure begin! Review Please!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling and Jackie Chan belongs to himself

------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmmmm.....Hot dogs sure are tasty", sighed Ron, "I can't believe I ate 20! I don't know what came over me! I won't have to eat again for a week!"

"Yah Ron! I thought you would never stop!", Chuckled Harry

"I can't understand you sometimes Ron! I'm going to the Library now, and I suggest that you do to!", said Hermoine.

"Yah, I'd better go Harry", Ron said, "Sorry."

"That's okay Ron", replied Harry, "I'm headed over to Hagrid's now! Bye."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Harry watched while his friends headed down to the library. 'Maybe I should just go with them to the library and visit Hagrid later' he thought, but he changed his mind and headed down Hagrid's cabin.

Harry saw Hagrid working in his garden, tending to several large plants that bared a striking resemblance to Jackie Chan.

He shook his head and said, "Hello there Hagrid!"

"Why, hello there Harry", said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling, "where's Ron and Hermoine?"

"They had to write some papers for Potions."

"Well, that's to bad, why don't we go inside Harry?", Hagrid offered.

"Okay"

Harry and Hagrid entered Hagrid's house. Harry looked around and noticed that there were several large buckets on the table. Harry took a peek into one of them and saw.........................ABSOLOUTLEY NOTHING! 

"Why do you have a bunch of empty buckets on your table Hagrid?", Harry inquired

"Well, I was planning on heading into the forbidden forest to gather some Dragon Berries" replied Hagrid, "I know that technically students aren't supposed to enter the forbidden forest, but if you would like, you could join me."

"I'd love to", Harry responded, without any hesitation

"Okay, let's go then!"


	4. String cheese and Bacon

Authors Note: Thank-you to all who reviewed! Oh, and Grilled Salmon with Mayonnaise is Delicious! I am not making that up!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling 

------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid and Harry walked up to the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Be careful Harry", said Hagrid, "Stick close to me and watch out for some orange clusters of berries along the path."

"Okay", replied Harry, "but I have one question."

"What is that Harry?"

"Umm...what exactly are dragon berries, and why do you need them?"

"Well, Basically dragon berries are delicious, and I just wanted some for myself. They taste like string cheese and bacon", Hagrid started drooling onto his beard, "I can't wait to get some! Lets get going!"

'String cheese and bacon!' thought Harry, 'that is the most delicious combination that I have ever heard of! I can't wait to taste some'

For a moment Harry just stood there imagining the sweet bliss of tasting such a wonderful berry, but then he realized that Hagrid was leaving him behind so he ran to catch up.

Harry and Hagrid had been searching for dragon berries for about a half an hour when Harry saw something orange through the trees.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, tugging on Hagrid's cloak and pointing at the orange thing, "Are those dragon berries?"

"They sure look like it Harry", said Hagrid, "but I think we should keep looking, I don't like to go into that part of the woods. I always feel uneasy when I go in there, sort of like someone is watching me. Either that or I feel constipated. Neither is good."

"But I'm getting tired of looking Hagrid", whined Harry, "I want to taste some dragon berries!"

"Harry, I'm sorry but I don't want to risk taking you into that part of the forest", retorted Hagrid, "You shouldn't really be here with me in the first place!"

"But Hagrid..."

"No Harry", interrupted Hagrid, "You stick with me, and that's final!"

With that Hagrid continued down the path. Harry started to follow, but the urge to taste cheesy, bacony goodness was much too strong! Harry tried to resist the urge and follow Hagrid.... but something was pulling him towards that orange bush, and he couldn't resist it any longer! He broke out into a run towards the orange berries.

"HARRY, STOP!" yelled Hagrid

"NO, NEVER!", yelled Harry, " I MUST GET TO THE BERRIES! I MUST!"

"WHAT'S COME OVER YOU HARRY!"

"GET AWAY! I MUST EAT THEM!"

With that Harry reached the bushes and started grabbing handfuls of berries and shoving them into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmm....", sighed Harry, "This is even better than grilled Salmon with mayonnaise."

Hagrid finally caught up with Harry. "Harry....", he puffed, "Let's get out of here, I'm getting that uneasy feeling."

"But this is heavenly", said Harry, "I don't ever want to stop eating these berries!"

"I should have never brought you with me Harry, please just come on, lets go!", pleaded Hagrid.

"Not until I'm done eating these Berries", growled Harry.

"Harry, you aren't acting like yourself", said Hagrid as he grabbed Harry's arm, "let's go now."

"I'm not leaving!" yelled Harry as he bit Hagrid's finger.

"OUCH!" exclaimed Hagrid, "You know what, I am going to get help! I don't know what's got into you Harry!"

With that Hagrid left Harry alone by the dragon berries bush.


	5. Bad Berry Blues

Authors Note: This chapter was written by my brother Zak, of course with touches by me! So if it has a different sound that's why, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling and I'm not sure who the Diarrhea song belongs to.... but it's not me!

------------------------------------------------------

"These berries sure are desirable", sighed Harry as he shoved a handful of the queer orange delectables into his mouth.

"Oh no! Intruders! They'll try and steal my berries", said Harry as he snarled at Hagrid, Ron, and Hermoine who were running towards him with gusto.

"MY BERRIES!" Harry snapped (literally, he snapped at their hands and feet).

"Harry, Stop! Eating too many of those.....those....berries will give you......

* DUN DUN DUN *

DIARRHEA!", Hermoine gasped, out of breath.

"Nooooooooooooo, not....not...that", Harry cried in disgust, trying to spit out the berries he had just shoved in his mouth.

Just then Ron decided he would try to lighten up the mood with a little song:

"When you're sitting on your tooshie

And you feel something squishy

Diarrhea Diarrhea

When you're walking down the hall

And you feel something fall

Diarrhea Diarrhea

When you're sitting there in class

Something wet upon your"

"RON!" Hermoine interrupted, "that is disgusting!"

"Sorry", said Ron sheepishly

Harry dropped the berries. "What have I done to myself?"

"We'd better get you home", said Hagrid, "before it kicks in."

The four of them stood up and headed back to Hagrid's shed.

"Can't Madame Pomfrey cure me?", whimpered Harry, as they came out of the forest.

"No, no one can....", said Hermoine, fighting back tears, "Diarrhea is very mysterious...it isn't....what was that?"

A rustling sound came from the Jackie Chan plants in Hagrid's garden.

"Who's in there?", bellowed Hagrid

With that a pale blonde wizard ran out of the plants towards Hogwarts.

"OH NO!", Harry gasped, "Do you think he heard us talking about my....ummm....diarrhea?"

"We can only hope not", said Hagrid


	6. He knows

Authors Note: Draco is evil........what is he up too? Hehe, I know, and I'm not telling. ;) Thanx so much for the reveiws!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning continued on as normal, except for Harry's frequent bathroom visits. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine met in the Gryffindor common room before breakfast.

"I'm starving," whined Hermoine, "Can't we go down and get something to eat?"

"No, there is no way I am going downstairs," insisted Harry, "I'm not hungry, and besides I don't want Malfoy to see me....not after last night."

"Harry....don't be so daft....if you don't show up that will just confirm what Malfoy heard," said Hermoine.

"She's right you know", grumbled Ron, "Like always....besides I'm hungry too."

"I guess.....", Harry said reluctantly, "Well, lets get going then."

With that they all headed down for breakfast. Once they got in there they all sat down to eat. Ron piled his plate high with sausage and eggs, while Hermoine had some grapefruit. Harry didn't eat anything, because he wasn't feeling too well. Instead Harry focused his attention on trying to watch Malfoy without Malfoy noticing that he was being watched. This task wasn't too easy since Malfoy kept looking in Harry's direction. Harry nudged Hermoine.

"He knows......", he whispered, "He keeps looking over here....I just know it.....he knows."

"Calm down Harry", Hermoine whispered back, "If he knew...wouldn't he look happier?"

Harry looked back over at Malfoy. Just like Hermoine said, Malfoy didn't look happy.....he wasn't whispering to his neighbors and laughing....but still....he was just sitting there...he wasn't eating...he wasn't talking...he was just looking over toward Harry, and this scared Harry just as much, if not more, as when he whispered and laughed.

"But Hermoine", whispered Harry, "I still think he knows, just look at him! He's not even eating......he's up to something!"

Just then Malfoy stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

"Maybe he is up to something", Hermoine responded, "What do you think Ron?"

"Huh? what?", Ron said looking up from his plate with a piece of egg stuck in his nose.

"Never mind.....", sighed Hermoine with a look of disgust.

"What?", asked Ron, totally oblivious to the unfertilized chicken embryo hanging from his nose.

"I give up...", sighed Hermoine.

"What!?", Ron insisted.

"Nothing......", Hermoine responded.

"WHAT!?", Ron said, turning towards Harry.

"You have a piece of egg stuck in your nose", Harry replied, trying not to laugh

"I do?" Ron asked, then he pulled the egg out of his nose and ate it, "Mmmm......bogey's and eggs....delicious!"

"Why do I stick around these two?", Hermoine said to no one in particular.

"'Cause we're devilishly handsome?", contributed Ron

"Well it's certainly not for your brains", retorted Hermoine

"Hey, look, Malfoy's back", Harry interrupted.

Malfoy walked back to his seat, looking even more unhappy than before he left.

"I really think he's up to something...", Harry said, " I just know....he knows."

"Well, just keep your eyes open", Ron said, "and hopefully you're wrong."

Throughout the rest of breakfast Harry was really quiet. Except for two "attacks" he just sat there through breakfast trying to figure out what Malfoy might be up too. Malfoy left two more times during breakfast, both times he looked rather urgent.

'What can he be up to?', worried Harry, as he left breakfast and headed towards his first class.


	7. Disaster in Snape's class

Authors Note: Here we go again :) this one is short but yea, what can ya do?  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somehow Harry managed to make it through all of his classes without causing any major disruptions.  
  
That is until he got to Snape's class.  
  
"How do you feel", whispered Hermione to Harry.  
  
"I feel just pretty goo.....", said Harry.  
  
But before Harry could even finish his sentence he felt a rumbling in his bowels. He looked around frantically.  
  
"Hermione....I need to go, and I mean NOW", he whispered urgently, "What should I do?"  
  
"Well, Snape would never just let you leave", responded Hermione.  
  
Harry's Stomach rumbled.  
  
"Help me!", he whimpered.  
  
But he couldn't wait any more, with that he jumped up and sprinted out of the room and towards the Bathroom. Snape turned around to see what the commotion was about and as he was about to deduct about 20 points from Gryffindor Draco rose and ran out after Harry.  
  
With that Hermoine put her head in her hands and said, "This can't be good."  
  
"What?", responded Ron who had previously been taking a nap.  
  
But Hermione was to worried and exasperated to respond. 


	8. The End

Authors Note: Yea, you all better have already had this figured out. :) Hehe, but yea, sorry for a terrible ending, but I hope that you enjoyed the other parts of the story, because I had fun writing them.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry couldn't remember ever feeling more fearful. He ran like Voldemort himself was chasing him. Actually, at that moment, he would have rather been being chased by Voldemort. At least then he wouldn't be ashamed of himself for what he was doing. He didn't feel that he could possibly make it.  
  
But then he saw it. Nothing had ever appeared more glorious. It was the door to the boy's bathroom.  
  
The world seemed to move in slow motion, he ran with all his might and burst through the door. He dove into the nearest stall. He had made it. He felt so relieved, but that feeling was brief, for at that moment the bathroom door opened.  
  
'Who could that be?', thought Harry  
  
Whoever it was they entered the stall next to Harry. Suddenly Harry realized who it was, and he was shocked.  
  
"Draco?", He said.  
  
"What do you want.", snapped Draco.  
  
"How did you get out of class?" asked Harry, oblivious to the oddity of the conversation.  
  
"The same way you did, now leave me alone", yelled Draco.  
  
"But, why?" mused Harry, mostly to himself, but to his surprise Draco responded.  
  
"Okay, if you must know, I followed you and that oaf, Hagrid, into the forest last night. Yea that's right, I ate the Berries, I HAVE DIARRHEA!" Draco shouted, "You happy?"  
  
Harry was somewhat taken aback at the ferocity of this response. He was about to say something when he heard laughter.  
  
Soon he realized that it was coming from the Hallway.  
  
Had he really been in the bathroom that long? Was it passing time already? What were they laughing at? So many questions were racing through his mind. He needed to see what was up, so he hurried to finish his business and ran out into the hallway. But as soon as he did he wished that he hadn't.  
  
Everyone was pointing and laughing at him. His secret was out, but at least he had the consolation of taking Draco down with him.  
  
And he couldn't have asked for more, considering his situation.  
  
THE END 


End file.
